


The Truth Shall Make Ye Fret

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cleverly disguised as an episode tag, F/M, Just a bunch of random headcanons, Multi, Rating bumped up because of frank discussions of suicide, Tag to S02E03 What Lies Beneath the Stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: What if it took a lot more than just three truths to open that door? What if it took, say, thirty? And then, since the door has to stay open, why not tell another thirty truths?Title shamelessly lifted from Terry Pratchett's The Truth. It just seemed fitting.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  1. Cassandra’s iPod consists only of Disney songs. This does not surprise the boys in the least.
  2. Jake’s iPod is a weird mix of country music, Mozart opera’s and Michael Jackson. This is also not surprising.
  3. Ezekiel tries to claim he only listens to some obscure rockbands, but as the door remains stubbornly silent instead of sliding back another bolt, he admits he mainly listens to Broadway musicals. Especially to Les Miserables, and he fully understands the irony of that.
  4. Cassandra hasn’t seen her parents in almost ten years. She moved out a couple of monts after she was discharged from the hospital, and has lived on her own since she was eighteen.
  5. Ezekiel grew up in the foster system. Some foster parents were good, some less so. He ran away for good when he was twelve, and made his way to Europe when he was 14. MI6 picked him up two years later.
  6. Jake actually had a pretty decent childhood, except for the drunk and asshole father part. The worst thing that happened when he was a kid, was when he fell out of a tree and broke his leg in two places. On his birthday.
  7. When Cassandra can’t sleep, she runs through the number Pi as far as she can go. This always calms her down.
  8. Ezekiel just counts bills, instead of sheep.
  9. Jake’s solution is obvious: he reads. And he always lets people think he reads the classics (like the Illiad in its original Greek), but the truth is he has a battered copy of Game of Thrones on the nightstand next to his bed.
  10. Cassandra’s second favourite book is Pride and Prejudice. The first is the Principles of Mathemathics from Isaac Newton. When she found out the original copy was in the Library, complete with annotations by Newton himself, she thought the brain grape might actually pop right then and there.
  11. Ezekiel doesn’t read much, but he likes Harry Potter. He just doesn’t understand why no one had tried to pull a gun on Voldemort. Jake tries to explain, and Cassandra has to intervene before a massive argument breaks out.
  12. Jake’s absolute favourite book is Artemis Fowl. When he first met her, Eve made him think of Butler.
  13. Cassandra always thought she was a  Ravenclaw, but after the incident in Rome, she’s worried she might be a Slytherin after all. Jake tells her there’s nothing wrong with ambition and that being a Slytherin does not make you evil. He then goes on a bit of a tangent on how the ostracisation of the Slytherins probably led to their antagonistic behaviour throughout the books, before Ezekiel stops him. 
  14. Ezekiel’s a Slytherin and proud of it 
  15. Jake says he always wanted to be a Gryffindor when he was younger, but even he can see he’s just about the ultimate Ravenclaw.
  16. Cassandra loves Firefly. She is still bitter it only got one season.
  17. Ezekiel hates heist movies and heist shows, because they always get things wrong and it's too frustrating to watch. Instead, he watches the X-files and any alien movie he can get his hands on.
  18. Jake watches action movies, but if he truly wants to relax, he sometimes secretly switches to the Great British Bake Off. He can't cook or bake to save his life, but the atmosphere of the show just speaks to him.
  19. Cassandra has such a sweet tooth, it's a wonder she still has all her teeth. It's harder to care though, when you know your teeth don't need to last another fifty years.
  20. Ezekiel always tells people he loves pizza, but if he has a choice, he rather make dinner himself. He likes cooking, and he's pretty good at it, he just does not often get the chance to do it. (He does not even say it's because he's good at everything, which surprises the others a little).
  21. Jake loves Thai food so much, the first thing he did when it became clear he was moving to Portland was look for the best Thai take out restaurant and then look for apartments for rent in that block. He says it's because he grew up on country food, and if he never has to see another barbecue again, it will be too soon.
  22. Ezekiel never spent any of the money he stole. At least, not more than he needed to live. It’s all sitting in a bank account in the Caymans, that is in no way, shape or form traceable to him.
  23. Jake makes a pretty decent living as one of the best art historians in the field, but he also has no real use for money. Instead of parking it in the Caymans, however, he gives most of it away to a Veteran’s hospital near the town where he grew up. When asked why, he just quietly says ‘I had a cousin in the military’ and leaves it at that.
  24. Cassandra is broke. Working as a hospital janitor in New York, she only made minimum wage and also, medical bills. She couldn't find a place in Portland she could afford or met a landlord that could look past her terrible credit, so she lives in the Annex, in a room that, according to Jenkins, used to house the  _complete_ complete works of William Shakespeare. 
  25. Ezekiel immediately offers to buy her a house, any house, pick a house and he’ll buy it for her. Cassandra just smiles and tells him it’s OK, there’s no place she’d rather live.
  26. Jake says he knows Cassandra doesn’t like charity because no one does, but he still makes her promise to tell him if she needs anything. When the door doesn't unlock, because apparently this does not count as a truth, he tells her that he cares about her. Another bolt slides open.
  27. Cassandra never had any real friends (not after the brain grape appeared, anyway). She never let herself care about anyone, because what was the point if she was going to leave them anyway. She had not known just how alone she really was before she met Flynn and Eve, Jake and Ezekiel. She did not want to care about them either, but now, she does. A lot. And it's scary, but it's better than going back to the crushing loneliness from before.
  28. Ezekiel was not surprised the team fell apart after Peru, because in his experience, teams always do. When they met up in New York again, he thought it was just a once off encounter and then they'd go their seperate ways again. He has never been more glad to be wrong though, because despite the fact that he did not expect the team to come back together, he really missed them when they were apart.
  29. Jake tells Ezekiel that he also cares about him, and adds that this team has been the best thing that ever happened to him. He then gets a little emotional, which is not surprising given everything that's happened today and the fact that Cassandra has also been crying for the past five minutes.
  30. The final truth, the one that opens the door is not even spoken aloud. It's said in the press of three bodies against each other, in a face tucked into the crook of someone else's neck, in hands that are stroking through hair and rubbing across backs and in arms holding on tight. Someone also may be pressing soft kisses into the others' hair while stroking it, but that is something which none of them will confirm nor deny. Yet.



 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jake has left the cave, Cassandra and Ezekiel are left to tell the truth to each other.
> 
> I slightly fubbed with the actual episode's dialogue here, because I could.

  1. As soon as she was diagnosed, Cassandra picked a date when she would die. She wants to die on her own terms, so she decided to take her death into her own hands. So to speak. She started saving sleeping pills and pain killers from that day on, until her parents found out, had a fit and made her throw it away. Now she knows the Library and the various lethal artefacts it contains, she knows there must be a better alternative than pills, but she has not gone so far as to actually look for something because Jenkins probably would find out, and she is not ready to tell him yet.
  2. Ezekiel knows that thieves don’t live long, and he has long ago made his peace with that. Being a Librarian, this has not changed: after all, Librarians never seem to last long either. This means that Ezekiel expects every mission to be his last. He doesn’t mind, though; if he goes out saving the world, at least it’ll be better than being gunned down because he accidentally stole the wrong piece of jewelry.
  3. Cassandra promises to tell Ezekiel and Jake when her date comes up, so that they can say goodbye in time. She never thought she’d have people to say goodbye to, but she’s glad she does now.
  4. Ezekiel desperately wants to change the subject.
  5. Cassandra is bisexual. She doesn’t try to keep it a secret, but it’s still a truth she never said out loud. She also had a massive crush on Eve when she first met her, that is, until she noticed the heart eyes Eve and Flynn made at each other.
  6. Ezekiel always considered himself straight, until he met a hacker at Defcon five years ago. The guy was the classic tall, dark and handsome type and Ezekiel fell for him _hard_. He thought the man was just an exception (he had an entire swarm of admirers, and not just because of his hacking skills), but after that, there were other guys. Like Stone, for example.
  7. Cassandra thinks Jake and Ezekiel would be incredibly cute together. She also thinks Jake would absolutely be into going out with Ezekiel, if he only asked.
  8. Ezekiel did not mean to say that and wants to change the subject again. Please.
  9. Cassandra thinks it’s not fair to use the same truth twice and thinks Ezekiel should now give her two truths to make up for it.
  10. Ezekiel silently calls Eve ‘Mama Baird’ and just prays she’ll never find out.
  11. He wants to tell the second truth, but first he has to wait for Cassandra, who is collapsing in a fit of giggles. When she has her breath back, and has wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, he tells her he calls her ‘Hermione’ in his head. Stone is ‘Cowboy’, Jenkins is Jenkins and Flynn is ‘that asshole’.
  12. Cassandra can devour an entire packet of triple chocolate chip cookies in one sitting, if the mood strikes her. It strikes her about once a month, and any woman who says she’s never done the same, is lying.
  13. Ezekiel does not like ravioli. He likes pasta just fine, he just does not like pasta that’s hiding what’s inside it. It’s scary, because what if it’s spinach?
  14. Ezekiel hates spinach.
  15. When she first tasted Pho soup, Cassandra almost wished she’d been born Vietnamese.
  16. Ezekiel likes kids. As cynical as he is, the idea of a small person who has no clue what the world is actually like, someone who can still approaches anything and everything with endless faith and optimism, is incredibly precious to him. He doesn’t want kids of his own, but he would do anything to protect the ones Fate throws his way.
  17. Cassandra is okay with kids, once they can walk and talk. She does not like babies. At all. Drool and poop machines who always want want want _more._ When she was sixteen, she spent two horrible nights babysitting her one month old niece before she decided that, even if she hadn’t had a brain grape, this was not for her.
  18. Ezekiel always wanted a dog when he was little. When he found out the Library also has a lot of magical animals, he had almost rushed off immediately to go pet them. Jenkins had sat him down and, looking like it was very much against his better judgment, told him he could help take care of the animals, if he promised to be careful and responsible. It’s one of the very few promises Ezekiel wants to keep, no matter what, because watching Nessie slowly swim over to him and patiently waiting until he has unloaded the barrel of fish into her lake? That will never not be amazing.
  19. Cassandra had a pet hamster when she was little. It did not end well. Ezekiel does not ask why.
  20. Ezekiel does not want to tell this truth, but he can think of nothing else and the door is inching closer the longer he stays silent. When Cassandra looks at him and carefully asks if he wants her to go on truthing, he shakes his head and blurts out that he doesn’t just like Stone, he also likes her.
  21. Cassandra thinks it’s perfectly possible to like two people at the same time. _Perfectly_ possible. Ezekiel narrows his eyes at that, and she just nods and gives a a little ‘well, there you have it’ smile.
  22. Ezekiel is worried Stone won’t think it’s possible, or even if he does, be into trying anything out of the ordinary. He was raised in Oklahoma, after all.
  23. Cassandra thinks they should not make assumptions on what Jake would and would not be into. After all, the man reads a lot and there are plenty of non-traditional relationships in literature, aren’t there?
  24. Ezekiel is still worried.
  25. Cassandra thinks they should change the subject and discuss this when Jake is actually present.
  26. Ezekiel agrees.
  27. Cassandra wants to know how Ezekiel makes his hair smell so amazing.
  28. Ezekiel knows exactly what Cassandra is trying to do, but he grins and calls her a minx. He then tells her it’s just his shampoo and invites her to take a good sniff. Cassandra does not say no to that. This has the added advantage that Ezekiel can bury his own nose in Cassandra’s hair, which smells like vanilla and also amazing.
  29. Her entire face buried in Ezekiel’s hair, Cassandra wonders: if hugging worked the last time, would kissing work as well? Since this is a question, and not a truth, the door slowly starts to close. Ezekiel thinks there’s only one way to find out.
  30. It turns out it does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  

  31. When they bring it up, a couple of days later, it turns out Cassandra was right about Jake as well.




End file.
